Your Best Shot
by Rock Raider
Summary: A week since Love Heart got the Cloud Card. Things are running smoothly, but No Heart decides to unleash a new Clow Card upon them. Can Love Heart capture it?
1. Your best shot

Disclaimer:I only own Rubber Heart Bear. The Impact Dial is an item from the One Piece universe created by Shonen Jump, & Love Heart is property of Mega-ManX0. The shot card is property of Cardcaptors. The care bears are owned by whoever owns them.

**Your best shot.**

By:Rock Raider.

Love Heart woke up from his bed in the morning, showered, & got dressed in his usual army cargo vest. He was in the middle of his breakfast, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Love Heart asked himself as he put down his fork. He walked up to the door & saw a large pelican with a postman's hat. On top of the pelican was an otter with a white suit with blue spots on it. It was holding a shell & was wearing sunglasses. Love Heart recognized the otter.

"Mr.13" said Love Heart. Since he was apprehended at Stone Heart castle by the marines, Mr. 13's been rehabilitated & was working as a postman. Mr. 13 opened his shell & showed a small package with a note attached inside, he handed it to Love Heart & flew off on the pelican. Love Heart looked at the vanishing Pierre & read the note.

Dear Love Heart.

Enclosed is a little something I've collected in my journeys with Luffy & the others. I hope you enjoy it, use it wisely.

-Sanji-

Love Heart smiled. "Wow, a letter from Sanji." Love Heart thought. "I wonder what it could be." Love Heart opened up the box & found a small seashell inside with another note attached. He unfolded the note & read it.

It's an impact dial, just build up power in it & release it once you hit your target.

-Sanji-

"Wow." Love Heart thought to himself. "An impact dial. I think I'll go try it out."

In No-Heart's castle, Frostbite was walking up to No-Heart & Cold Heart. The 2 uncaring lords looked down at him.

"What do you want, Frostbite?" No-Heart asked.

"I found these, bosses." Frostbite held up a card that looked like a little girl with spikes all over her back & the words "The Shot" written on the bottom. No-Heart took the card & looked at it.

"Hmmmmmmm." No-Heart said. He then looked down at Frostbite. "Excellent, Frostbite." He said to Cold Heart's assistant. "This may prove useful to us. You may go now." Frostbite left & No-Heart turned to Cold Heart. "Come, Cold Heart." Said No Heart. "We must send this card to the care bears."

"Precisely." Cold Heart said. The 2 walked off to prepare the card.

"IMPACT!!"

Love Heart was busy testing out his new impact dial. Rubber Heart was punching the hand while Love Heart was charging up power time & time again. Each time Rubber Heart hit the dial, he was blown back from the shock. Love Heart walked over to Rubber Heart, knelt down, & helped him up.

"Thanks for helping me, Luffy Jr." Love Heart said.

"No problem." Luffy Jr. responded with his trademark grin. "Always glad to help out a friend." Love Heart smiled.

"Just like every care bear. You're a great friend." Love Heart said.

"Thanks." Luffy Jr. responded. "Well, gotta go. Promised Grams I'd help her do shopping. See ya." Rubber Heart dashed off, holding his hat on his head.

"Hi, Love Heart."

Love Heart turned around & saw Harmony Bear smiling at him sweetly.

"Hello, Harmony." Love Heart responded. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd say hi." Harmony said, walking up to Love Heart. She noticed Love Heart's Impact dial. "Where did you get that?"

Love Heart looks down at what Harmony is indicating. "Oh, this?" He asked. "Sanji gave it to me in the mail.

"Oh, how sweet of him." Harmony said.

"Yeah." Love Heart agreed. "This may prove useful in helping me capture the Clow Cards."

No-Heart was standing over his cauldron, holding his arms out over it. The shot card was on the other side from him. No-Heart had his eyes closed. He then said his spell.

"Cauldron, send to Care-A-Lot. The Clow card that Clow Reed named shot."

Just then, lightening erupted from the cauldron & flew right at the shot card. The shot card turned into a red flash & flew out the window.

"Soon." No-Heart said. "Those Care Bears will be out of our way so Cold Heart & I can finally get rid of caring."

Meanwhile, Kero was in Love Heart's home, lounging about. When suddenly, he felt something & sat up.

"I sense a Clow Card at work." He said & flew off to find Love Heart.

Meanwhile, Grams & Rubber Heart were at the grocery store, Grams was picking out food & Rubber Heart was taking it.

"Having you around has made shopping earlier, my big darling." Grams said as Rubber Heart picked an apple off the shelf.

"Thanks, Grams." Rubber Heart said with his usual big grin on. "1 of the perks of being Care-A-Lot's only rubber Care Bear I suppose."

"I suppose so too, Rubber Heart." Grams said. Rubber Heart turned around & continued to pick out items Grams asked for when he picked 1 & saw Loyal Heart Dog with a large bag of doggie biscuits.

"Hey, Grams." Rubber Heart said, pointing at the blue dog. "Look, it's Loyal Heart." Grams looked in the direction Rubber Heart was indicating.

"Why so it is." Grams said. "He must be here for the same reason we are." They watched Loyal Heart as he walked down an isle & accidentally bumped into Proud Heart Cat, who had with her a large bag of cat food, & a few bottles of milk, causing them both to drop their stuff.

"Ooh, uh, sorry, Proud Heart." Loyal Heart said.

"Oh, I should be apologizing to you, Loyal Heart. meow" Proud Heart said, & they began to pick up their stuff. They grabbed the 2 big bags. They then realized they had each other's bags & giggled.

"I believe this is yours." They both said, trading bags, they then both walked off in different directions, blushing like crazy. Luffy Jr. has his usual big grin on.

"Looks like Loyal Heart's got a thing for Proud Heart Cat." He said. "Wait'll I tell Love-A-Lot, she'll have a field day."

Meanwhile, down in the cave Love Heart grew up in, Loathe Heart was staring at the crater Captain Samuel Stone Heart left in front of her home when he landed on her. It had been nearly a week since she was blown out of Care-A-Lot by Rubber Heart's Gum-Gum Bazooka attack. She wanted revenge against Rubber Heart Bear for crushing her with Stone Heart just as much as she wanted the Clow Cards. In the days she encountered that thick-headed rubber care bear, she began to think of him less as a minor nuisance & more like a second rival, considering she encountered him 3 times, & fell prey to 2 of his attacks.

"I swear by my sword, Rubber Heart." She said to nobody in particular "When next we meet I'll make you pay for my humiliation at those rubber hands of yours."

Loathe Heart stood up & turned around to go inside her cave when she felt something. She got an evil grin when she realized what it could be.

"Ooooh." She said. "My Clow Card Senses are tingling. & it's coming from Care-A-Lot." She ran into the cave & got out her battle costume. She looked up at the clouds.

"Now I can finally get my revenge on Rubber Heart." She thought to herself. She created a small Cloud Car & hopped inside. She began to drive to Care-A-Lot.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Rubber Heart & Grams were in the street when they saw Cheer sitting in the middle of the street with a wound on her chest, with Champ down beside her. They ran over to the 2 & looked at them.

"What happened here, Champ?" Rubber Heart asked a distraught Champ.

"Cheer was attacked by a streak of light coming out of nowhere." Champ explained. "It darted off that way." Champ pointed down in the direction of a road.

"Looks like it went in the direction of Love Heart's abode." Rubber Heart said. "I'd better go see what it is." Without another word, Rubber Heart dashed off in the direction the thing Champ indicated, holding his hat on his head.

Love Heart was busy testing out his new Impact dial when Kero showed up. Love Heart took notice of him approaching.

"Kero?" Love Heart asked. "What is it?"

"Have you been sensing something recently?" The small lion creature asked.

"Yes." Love Heart said. "It feels like a Clow Card. But what kind?" While Love Heart was pondering over this dilemma, he heard a knocking on his door & went to answer it. He saw Luffy Jr. staring him in the face.

"Luffy Jr.?" The green bear asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Something attacked Cheer Bear near the supermarket today." Rubber Heart explained. "Champ said it came this way so I decided to follow it."

"What did this "thing" look like exactly, Rubber Heart?" Love Heart asked Rubber Heart.

"A streak of light." Rubber Heart said. "Sounds crazy, huh?"

"Not necessarily." Kero said. "There is 1 Clow Card with that ability."

"What?" They both asked.

While all this was going on, Cheer was having bandages wrapped around her wounds by Take Care, with Champ in the waiting room.

"There you go, Cheer." Take Care said. "I myself don't know why you were attacked by this unseen force, but I am glad you're alright."

"I wish I could find out myself." Cheer said. "Maybe Love Heart knows." Cheer left the medical room & was greeted by a hug from a relieved Champ Bear.

"Cheer, you're alright!" Champ cried in relief.

"Yes, Champ. I am." Cheer said, patting Champ's back. She then looked at him. "Champ, we need to find Love Heart. I think he knows what might have attacked me."

"Really?" Champ asked.

"Yes." Cheer said. "We must go find him."

Later, they showed up at Love Heart's home, they found him in full battle costume with Kero in the same way, they also found Rubber Heart there as well.

"Love Heart." Cheer said. "Tell us, is what attacked me a Clow Card?"

"Yes, more than definitely." Kero said. "This is the work of the Shot Card."

"The shot card?" Champ. Cheer, & Rubber Heart all asked.

"Yes." Love Heart said. "The shot card has the ability to create sharp blades of light & throw them once its name has been said. The only way we can capture it is by using the mirror card to send its attack back at it. But since we don't have that card, we'll need to use something else."

"What else could suffice?" Asked Cheer bear. Love Heart pulled out his new impact dial.

"This." he said. "This is an impact dial, like that impact dial Satori used against us back at Stone Heart's castle. Sanji gave this to me on his journeys. I think this can suffice for the power that the mirror card would normally provide."

"How?" Champ asked.

"I just charge up power inside & let it loose once the Shot card makes contact." Love Heart says.

"Well you'd better do that now, Love Heart." Kero said, pointing at the door. "Because I sense it's over there." Sure enough, Kero, was correct. Right at the door was a small white floating girl with pinkish-red spikes on her back & dark red pupil less eyes. Love Heart smirked, held up his impact dial, & began charging up energy.

"SHOT!!" Love Heart shouted. The Shot card charged at him, throwing blades of white light in his direction. Love Heart, smiled evilly, his chance had come.

"IMPACT!!" Love Heart shouted as the Shot Card dove at his hand. He unleashed the power of the impact dial & caused an explosion. The Shot card fell to the ground in a heap. Love Heart pulled out the Key of Clow & grew it into his staff. He then raised it over his head. "Shot card! I command you to return to your power confined! SHOT CARD!!" Love Heart hit the Shot card with his staff & a card-shaped piece of light appeared on the "beak". The Shot card begun to be sucked in. After 5 seconds, it turned into a card & fell to the ground. Love Heart picked up & signed his name. "Another card..."

"Belongs to me!" Love Heart, Kero, Champ, Cheer, & Rubber Heart all turned in the direction of the voice & saw Loathe Heart in normal clothing.

"Hi, Loathe Heart." Luffy Jr. said with his casual grin on. "What'cha here for?"

Loathe Heart sweatdropped. "I ran into him 4 times now & he still doesn't know why I come. What an idiot!" she thought to herself. "You should know full well why I'm here, Rubber brain!" Loathe Heart said. "To get that clow card, & to get back at you for tossing that walking talking rock pile on me."

"C'mon, Loathe Heart. I said I was sorry." Rubber Heart said. Loathe Heart drew 1 of her swords & pointed it at him.

"Well sometimes sorry isn't enough!" Loathe Heart shouted. She got ready to charge at Rubber Heart, when Love Heart spoke up.

"Hey, Loathe Heart." Love Heart said. "It's kinda crowded in here. What say we take this outside." He charged at Loathe Heart & leapt into the air. "FLANCHET SHOOT!!" Love Heart shouted & kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying out the door. She flew out onto Love Heart's front yard. She sat up & looked at him angrily.

"I've got to learn these 2 techniques he did If I want to get my hands on more Clow Cards." Loathe Heart thought to herself. The care bears ran outside towards her. Rubber Heart then noticed something & waved with his huge grin.

"Hiya, Lotsa Heart!" He shouted. Everybody else looked in the direction he indicated & saw Lotsa Heart Elephant standing there.

"Hello, Rubber Heart!" Lotsa Heart shouted. Loathe Heart groaned.

"Great, just great." Loathe Heart said. "Now we've got a pink elephant, the cast is complete."

"HEY!!" Lotsa shouted.

"Hey, Loathe Heart!" Rubber Heart shouted, getting Loathe Heart's attention. "You wanna know something? Lotsa Heart was force fed a Gum-gum fruit by Stone Heart when he showed up. He can control this own bodyweight now." He then looked up at Lotsa Heart. "Wanna show Love Heart's evil twin here, Lotsa Heart?"

"Okay." Lotsa Heart said. He then leapt into the air at 3 times the height of the Hall Of Hearts. He then looked down at an awestruck Loathe Heart. "If that's Love Heart's evil twin, I've got to get her out of Care-A-Lot." Lotsa Heart thought to himself. So he got into a sitting position & moved a bit so he was above Loathe Heart.

"Pount POOOOOOUUUUUUNNNND!! THOUSAND POUND PRESS!!" Lotsa Heart shouted, he then brought himself down at an alarming rate.

"Not again." Loathe Heart thought to herself, & just as she predicted, Lotsa Heart landed right on top of her. Since she was on clouds, though, she fell through the bottom of the cloud she was standing on & towards Earth.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Loathe Heart shouted as she fell to the ground. The Care Bears & Lotsa Heart looked through the hole left behind at where she fell.

"I guess being able to do things like that isn't all wrong. & that's the truth." Lotsa Heart said.

"Yeah." Love Heart said. He then turned to Lotsa Heart. "You know, you're really more helpful with that new ability of yours. You could use that ability to help you stop No Heart & Cold Heart if they show up."

"Really? Thanks." Lotsa Heart said.

"Ah, forget about it." Love Heart said. For now we can just relax in the fact that I got a new Clow card.

"Yeah." Lotsa Heart said, & Rubber Heart, Lotsa Heart, Champ, & Cheer left, & Love Heart entered his house.

Loathe Heart was falling towards Earth at an alarming rate. She knew she had to do something to stop herself from falling somehow, then she got an idea. She pulled out an incantation paper & threw it in the air.

"NOW! ELEMENT, WIND!! COME TO MY AID!!" Loathe Heart shouted & sure enough, a huge gust of wind showed up & slowed Loathe Heart's fall. She landed safely on the ground. She noticed she was in Manhatten. "Great." She said to herself. "Might as well make tracks." She said, she then made a Cloud card & drove it off northwest.

"First Love Heart, then Rubber Heart, now an elephant." Loathe Heart said. "This is getting way too out of hand. I've gotta take a rest." Loathe Heart decided, & drove off to where she knew was her home in Canada.

The End.


	2. Kero's Corner

Kero's Corner.

We see a sign that says "Kero's Corner." & Kero pops in on screen. With a bow tie.

"Hey there, card fans!" He shouts. "Yep, it's time for Kero's Corner again, where I give you the low-down, sneak peak, just between you & me facts on Love Heart & the people around him."

We see a picture of Mr. 13. Kero appears in screen next to him.

"Mr. 13 here is formerly of a crime Syndicate Luffy & his gang took out called Baroque Works." Kero explains. "Mr. 13 here is 1 of them. He wears a white dress-like suit that covers most of his body except for his face, hands, & feet. He also wears sunglasses."

Kero's face then fills the whole screen.

"& now check out this!" Kero says. We now see Mr. 13 then holds up his shell & reveals sharp spikes on it.

"Mr. 13 here has retractable claws in his shell so he can use it as a weapon. He's both decorative & functional."

We now see Kero sitting in his chair with his pipe.

"Anyway, while Mr. 13 never did help Love Heart a lot, he was a big help by getting Love Heart that impact dial. See ya next time for more of your favorite guardian beast." Kero says, then starts waving. "See ya!"


End file.
